Strangers Like Me
Strangers Like Me é uma canção de destaque no filme de animação da Disney, Tarzan. Ele é cantada pelo cantor britânico Phil Collins na perspectiva de Tarzan. Na adaptação musical ao vivo, Tarzan canta a música, com Jane cantando letras adicionais para a melodia de parte de uma outra canção, "Waiting for this Moment". A música fala sobre o fascínio de Tarzan sobre Jane, Professor Porter, e Clayton, que são seres humanos assim como ele. A música tem um verso que descreve os sentimentos de Tarzan para Jane. Letra Whatever you do, I'll do it too Show me everything and tell me how It all means something And yet nothing to me I can see there's so much to learn It's all so close and yet so far I see myself as people see me Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me Every gesture, ever move that she makes Makes me feel like never before Why do I have This growing need to be beside her Ooh, these emotions I never knew Of some other world far beyond this place Beyond the trees, above the clouds I see before me a new horizon I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me Come with me now to see my world Where there's beauty beyond your dreams Can you feel the things I feel Right now, with you Take my hand There's a world I need to know I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me ...I wanna know Versão brasileira Eu quero fazer, o que você faz Mostre tudo, diga como é Não é estranho Mas não sei entender Sei que há tanto pra descobrir É tudo tão novo para mim Eu vejo tudo a minha volta É, mas eu sei que há muito mais pra se ver Quero entender, conte tudo Quero saber sobre os estranhos como eu Fala mais, me mostre Quero entender esses estranhos como eu Cada gesto, cada som da voz Toca fundo, dentro de mim Não sei por quê Preciso tanto estar com ela Eu nunca tive a sensação De um outro mundo além daqui Além de tudo a minha volta Eu vejo um novo horizonte Quero entender, conte tudo Quero saber sobre os estranhos como eu Fale mais, me mostre Quero entender esses estranhos como eu O meu mundo vou te mostrar Tanta vida e tanta cor Neste sonho, mergulhar Você e eu Minha mão No meu mundo, a te guiar Quero entender, conte tudo Quero saber sobre os estranhos como eu Fale mais, me mostre Quero entender esses estranhos como eu Quero saber Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de Tarzan